The Question
by Saria19
Summary: Yusuke asks Raizen a question, what is Raizen's reply? One-shot.


Tori: La la la!!!

SA: (is starting to really look mad) MAKE IT STOP!!!!

Zas and Saria: Alright, let's start the fic! (Saria alone) Ok, this is going to be a bit different from my normal fic. I honestly don't remember where it came from, but I hope you guys like it. Oh yeah, and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but as I said, this was an idea that just hit me today.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

"Why do humans and some demons look so alike, but hate each other so much?"

Raizen stared at Yusuke, confused at the question he had just asked. They had just finished one of their odd sparing sessions in between Hokushin's training schedule for Yusuke, and Yusuke had lost of course.

Settling in his throne, Raizen didn't bother to tell Yusuke to sit down since he was already sprawled on the floor with his back against the wall; this was going to be a long explanation.

"An interesting question, son," Raizen began, ignoring the way Yusuke stiffened at the word "son". "Probably best that you know the answer though, especially if you're going to inherit my throne." Taking a long breath, he began the tale.

"Originally, in the beginning, there was just two worlds, Demon world and Spirit world, though back then Demon world wasn't known as such. At that time, this world looked very similar to Human world and was inhabited by a race called the Derfamos. All of these beings worshipped the gods that lived in Spirit world and lived in peace. This changed with the falling out of a brother and a sister.

Originally, these two lived and worked as a priest and priestess in a temple to one of these gods. Surprisingly enough, it was the priestess who first doubted all that they did for these gods.

One day, she proclaimed that they should become their own gods after she discovered a strange power within herself. This power granted her long life, power, and changed her appearance. She became the first demon in existence.

Her brother on the other, preferred the power that was granted to them at birth and refused the power of his sister. Soon, this disagreement grew to include most of the race, half supporting the sister, the other half, the brother.

As the rest of the population joined into the disagreement, violence began to surface between the groups. The demons, with their superior powers quickly began to take an advantage over those that opposed them, turning many of them into demons with less human shapes. The brother's side, had by then started to call themselves "human", took an immediate dislike to what was happening and chose to "save" their friends by killing them. That was how the hatred initially became deadly. Humans were slaughtered mercilessly by demons afterwards, humans doing the same to demons.

This war was brief though, the number of humans falling very fast. It truly ended when the sister ate her brother for it broke the hearts of most of the remaining humans. For a number of years, they existed here, not really alive while the demons began to feed regularly upon their flesh. That was when their gods chose to save them.

They came down and created a new world where the humans could live peacefully then took them there. One of the gods though, the now King Yama, was very attached to humans and poured his blessings onto them, helping them to forget most of their misery. Then, in anger, he turned against this world and began to unleash his punishments.

One of the first things he did was place in each demon a love to kill so they would start to fight and kill one another. But, each time a demon was killed, instead of being sent to paradise like the humans, their souls were cast into a dark pit filled with every misery and torment imaginable. Then, he stroke the land and caused most of the lands to become waste lands, making the Demon world look like a truly dead place.

As time went by, the beings of both worlds slowly forgot the war, but the hate continued to exist. Demons eventually found the humans again, but this time, their hearts were envious of the world that had been given to them. In their jealousy, they began eating humans again. Of course, the humans also felt the old anger awaken, despite that it had been several generations since the gods had stepped in and stopped the genocide. I think you can guess what happened from there."

Raizen sighed as he finished the story, then realized something: Yusuke hadn't said anything throughout the entire story. That wasn't right! Looking in the boy's direction, his jaw dropped slightly when he saw Yusuke, still sprawled on the floor, snoring slightly.

A knocking on the throne room door drew his attention away from the child though.

"Enter," he called, right as Hokushin and To'oo pushed the door open.

"Sorry to disturb you sire, but it's time to continue Mr. Ura…meshi's…training?" Hokushin began as he finally caught sight of Yusuke passed out against the wall.

"Fine," Raizen replied as he stood and walked over to Yusuke, waking the him by lifting him by his head and tossing him out of the throne room.

"Hey!" Yusuke yelled indignantly as Raizen laughed.

"Maybe that'll teach you to ask a question then fall asleep when I try to explain the answer to you, you bastard," he replied with a slight smile.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Saria: Ok, that's it. A little weird, but, hey, someone has to think something of it!

SA: (is brandishing a bazooka) In other words, review!

Zas: And if you don't, we'll let her write a yaoi next time!


End file.
